Amber House Trilogy
Description The series follows Sarah, a teenager staying at her family's allegedly-haunted centuries-old estate near Annapolis, Maryland. Sarah learns the women of her family possess psychometric abilities that enable them to see "echoes" of the past. These ghostly visions date back to the mid-1600s when Sarah's Irish immigrant ancestor built the house. The ability of a neighboring family to see premonitions of the future allows for time-bending possibilities Sarah and her loved ones must choose either to pursue or reject. The series is classified as a mystery paranormal-romance, with elements of Gothic horror, science fiction and magical realism. Reader's Reviews 1 There are no ghosts in Amber House, only currents of time and echoes of the lives once lived there. Women in Sarah’s family have always seen these echoes and most were labeled crazy. After her grandmother’s death, Sarah, her mother, and her five-year-old brother travel to Amber House to ready it for sale, and Sarah finds she, too, is seeing scenes from the past trapped in time. Despite a contemporary Maryland setting, the highly descriptive, lush prose and Sarah’s strong, first-person point of view lends an atmospheric, gothic feel to this first book in a planned trilogy, which stands alone quite well. Time shifts, ghostly apparitions, and a mansion that practically becomes another character, with its hedge maze and hundreds of years of hidden family secrets, serve as a backdrop to an extravagant sweet-sixteen masquerade ball and a hunt for lost diamonds. The mother-daughter author team’s deft handling of family dynamics, believable characterization, and twist on the now ubiquitous love triangle will leave readers eager for more. (~ Charlie Osborne for Booklist) 2 I am completely and utterly blown away by the Amber House. It is the most deliciously scary, Gothic YA novels I have ever read! Now I find out that this is only the beginning of a trilogy, could this day not get any better! (~ D. Chapman) 3 It’s been a long time since I read a spooky mystery, complete with “ghosts” and haunted house and I thoroughly enjoyed this one. There are a few delicious mysteries to keep you occupied in this story: you have the search for the diamonds, the mystery behind all the bitterness between Anne and Ida (Sarah’s mom and grandmother). Also, why is Sarah seeing these visions? Are they harmless to her? Why is Jackson not surprised by her abilities? There were some scenes that literally gave me goose bumps. Seriously creepy! I was totally immersed this story. The rich descriptions of Amber House and the different periods of time made you feel like you were right there. (~ Rachel) 4 Wow. Wow. Wow. I was so caught up in the Amber House I had a hard time retrieving myself when I finished reading it. Now I feel like I should demand a follow up book from the epilogue. (~ Kristy Sartain) 5 Amber House was a book that you think you wont love, but end up falling head over heels for. This was such a slow paced book, but with good reason.There was so much detail in this book, letting you envision everything from the way a scar looks, to the walls of a bed room, to the feel of a kiss. I think this book would make for an excellent TV series. There is so much character development and you really get to feel for all of the characters and good along on Sarah's journey through Amber House with her. (~ Cassie Richardson) 6 I would recommend this book to anyone who is looking for a different type of paranormal story. Amber House focuses on a lot of different ideas, but they all come together nicely. I enjoyed the contemporary problems being brought into a paranormal book. The synopsis doesn't do this book justice. You have to give it a try! (~ Amby) 7 I had absolutely zero expectations of Amber House when I decided to pick it up, I'd read no reviews about it and there's been very little hype surrounding the book. So I went into it with a completely blank slate. But, this time, the chance I took on a random book I knew next to nothing about really paid off in the end. This is a super-creepy, paranormal mystery (not historical fiction, as some might think, but it does contain some delving into family history) with a likeable heroine, centuries-old secrets and a look at several generations of one seriously dysfunctional family. (~ Emily May) 8 I wasn't expecting much; I didn't recognize the authors' names, hadn't seen the title on any reading lists. However...it was incredible. I love this book! And I'm so excited it's going to be a trilogy. I can't wait for the next book to come out! (~ Hayes) 9 Oh wow. Holy cow. What a book. From the first time I read the part of Sarah visions, I just knew this book was going to be good. (~ Kylie) 10 Never before have I read a romance in which the resolution of the plot depended upon the truth of a Southern superstition, the logic of an autistic child, and the action of quantum physics. I sat up till one-thirty reading this book. My copy was an ebook, and three times I put the ebook reader away and tried to go to sleep, and each time I wound up turning the light back on and getting the reader back out. I found this one of the most unputdownable books I have read lately. This is intended for YA readers, but I think anyone interested in romance, history, or general spookiness would love it. (~ Anne Wingate, author of Scene of the Crime and other works of fiction and nonfiction) Books in the series *''Amber House'' (October 2012) *''Neverwas'' (Janary 2014) *''Otherwhen'' (2015) Parental Guidance *Reading Age: Grades 9 through 12, according to publisher. *Read Aloud Age: Grades 5 and up. This book contains moments of suspense and elements of Gothic horror; mild language; oblique reference to a rape in the 1700s; an alcoholic character. If you like this you might like *'Bid Time Return' by Richard Matheson *'Engine Summer' by John Crowley *'The Secret Garden' by Frances Hodgson Burnett *'The Time Traveler's Wife' by Audrey Niffenegger *'The Turn of the Screw' by Henry James External Links *Official website for The Amber House Trilogy. *Authors' official blog. *Wikia entry for the book series. Category:Fantasy Category:Mystery Category:Romance Category:2012 Category:Series